Agency of the 5th World Book 2: The Super Smash Bros
by Pokemiah
Summary: A new world has been discovered and everyone in the Agency are excited to meet the newcomers. Jeremiah is assigned as their tour guide but is everything truly alright? Is everything going to go smoothly or will Darkness try twisting the hand of fate in order to destroy the newcomers and possibly the Agency? Find out now.
1. Original Chapter 1: Discovery

**WARNING: **This book has two versions. For the original version, scroll down and follow the chapters that say, "Original". For the latest version, start at "V2 Chapter 1" and follow the chapters that have "V2" in them. It is strongly recommended that you read the version that you read last on "Agents Assemble" (Unless you're a book skipper, in which case, read that first.) It's also okay to read both version as well. Just remember, the further you get, the bigger the differences. Thanks for taking the time to read this warning.

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

The Super Smash Bros.

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86

I do not own Super Smash Bros. It belongs to its respective owner.

Chapter 1

Discovery of a New World

Last time in _Agents Assemble_. Jeremiah joined the Agency and got G AKA Gary the Gadget Guy to join the Agency in part one.

In part two of _Agents Assemble_, Jeremiah went back to Club Penguin to get some igloo supplies. His friends, Tech Boy and Tech Girl also joined the Agency to help Jeremiah with his secret mission. They also, destroyed the Research Lab with some good old sibling rivalry. That is the best excuse you can get in this situation. It's also a surprise no one outside the Research Lab noticed. Anyway, after Jeremiah completed his mission, he unlocked sanitary missions. And there you have it. Now, to this story.

After Jeremiah did a couple of sanitary missions, Head Spikey started telling him that the Agency may have discovered a new world.

"Cool," said Jeremiah.

"I'll tell you more about it when we find out more," said Head Spikey.

"Ok," said Jeremiah.

"You've been here a bit. Has anybody told you yet what Nic's Girlfriend's name is?"

"No."

"Well, her name is Tiffany. So anyway, head or sanitary?"

"Sanitary."

…

Jeremiah done a few more sanitary missions. After a few days Head Spikey got some more info about the new world.

"The Agency has learn more about the new world I told you about a few days ago."

"What have you found out?"

"It is called Super Smash Bros. Two of the Super Smash Bros. is going to be coming to the Agency. And, if you chose a head mission tomorrow, you will get to meet them."

"Cool."

"Yes, it is. Now anyway, head or sanitary?

"Sanitary."


	2. Original Chapter 2: The Super Smash Bros

Chapter 2

The Super Smash Bros.

The next day has arrived. Jeremiah went to Head Spikey's office.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah."

"Hello Head Spikey."

"Head or Sanitary?"

"Head."

"I figure you would choose head. As you know, two of the Super Smash Bros. are coming here today. Your mission is to give them a tour of the Agency."

"Ok Head Spikey. I'll go get some breakfast and give them a tour when they get here."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Jeremiah left Head Spikey's office and went over to the Breakfast Café. Nic and Tiffany were there as usual. Jeremiah put on his anti-psychic helmet, which he kept in his utility belt, and went over to Nic and Tiffany's table. When Jeremiah got there, he said to Tiffany, "Now that my anti-psychic helmet is complete you can't read my mind anymore, Tiffany." She tried to read my mind but it didn't work.

"I see, Head Spikey told you Tiffany's name."

"Yes he did."

"What is your mission today?"

"To give the Super Smash Bros. a tour of the Agency."

"The Super Smash Bros. from Super Smash Bros. Brawl?"

"Yes. We found their planet. They're coming here to check out the Agency."

The waiter arrived to take their orders. They all ordered some donut holes and chocolate milk. He left. They talked some more about Jeremiah's mission. After Jeremiah ate, the PDA said, "The Super Smash Bros. have arrived." Jeremiah went over to the ship bay. When he got there, he saw Meta Knight and Mr. Game & Watch.

"I'm Agent Jeremiah. I'll be your tour guide today."

"I'm Meta Knight. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mr. Game & Watch. Happy to be here."

"Letsa go before I steal anything else from Mario."

Jeremiah took them around the Agency. From the Breakfast Café, to the Research Lab, finally ending it with Head Spikey's office.


	3. Original Chapter 3: The Superheores

Chapter 3

The Superheroes

Jeremiah and the Super Smash Bros. go into Head Spikey's office.

"Mission Complete."

"Good work Agent Jeremiah. Meta Knight and Mr. Game & Watch please go to the Super Smash Bros. habitat we prepared."

"Ok."

"See you later."

They left the office and went to the new habitat.

"Now that your mission is complete. It's screen time."

"Oh yeah."

A screen appeared and it showed the new Super Smash Bros. habitat.

The screen disappeared.

"Cool."

"Yes it is. You better get going now."

"Ok. See you later."

When Jeremiah was leaving Head Spikey's office, a picture fell out of his pocket that looked like some weird logo.

Head Spikey saw it and asked, "What is this Agent Jeremiah?"

"I see my cover is blown."

"Cover? What cover?"

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret. Before I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone else this information."

He pushed a button and the windows and doors barricaded themselves.

"Now nobody can hear us. You can start talking now."

"Way before the Agency recruited me, I was already recruited by another secret organization. It is called the Superheroes. Everyone in the Superheroes either has powers or works great with gadgets. The Superheroes is dedicated to helping people by beating the baddest villains and taking them into custody. We imprison them in special cells with laser bars. The Superheroes also have these special watches. There is a different one for each rank. The highest rank is a member of the Superhero Council."

"Are you in the Superhero Council?"

"Yes, I am. You can tell by my Council Watch."

Jeremiah shows him his Council Watch, which is a high-tech wristwatch with a DNA scanner that looks like a red button and a different logo that looked like a chair.

Now Jeremiah continues his explanation.

"Anyway, the Superhero Council sent me here to see if we could become allies."

"I see. Well, you better go down to dinner and get to bed."

"Ok. See you Head Spikey."

"See you later."

He unbarricaded the door and windows and Jeremiah left.


	4. Original Chapter 4: Meta Knight vs MrGW

Chapter 4

Meta Knight vs. Mr. Game & Watch

When Jeremiah walked out of Head Spikey's office, an agent went up to him and said, "The Super Smash Bros. are fighting." "Say what?" asked Jeremiah unable to believe it. He ran on over to the Super Smash Bros. habitat. Apparently, the fight just started. Meta Knight started slicing Mr. Game & Watch. After a few slices Mr. Game & Watch jump kicked Meta Knight. The crowd was chanting, either, "Meta Knight, Meta Knight" or "Mr. Game & Watch, Mr. Game & Watch." The fight is getting intense. Mr. Game & Watch was beating Meta Knight with punches and kicks. Meta Knight finally got out of there.

Suddenly, the Super Smash Symbol appeared on the floor. Jeremiah started thinking, _I bet Darkness is behind this._ Then, two Smash Balls came out of the symbol. They both broke a Smash Ball and used their final smash. Meta Knight's final smash is everything going dark and slicing and dicing all of his enemies. While, Mr. Game & Watch's final smash final smash is turning into a giant octopus and moving around the battlefield.

Jeremiah thought, _I have to stop this_. So he jumped into the battlefield and blasted the Super Smash Symbol. It broke. Meta Knight and Mr. Game & Watch's final smash stopped. They both asked, "What happened?"

"You two had a fight."

"We did? I don't remember anything. What about you Mr. Game & Watch?"

"It must have been that symbol. It was controlling your mind. It was using your own fighting instincts to make you fight."

"But why did it appear?"

"I have a hunch but I'm not allowed to tell you guys."

"Why?"

"It's classified information."

"Oh. We see."

"You better get to sleep then. I'll explain everything to Head Spikey in the morning."

"Ok. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jeremiah left the habitat thinking, "Just_ wait till Head Spikey hears about this_."


	5. V2 Chapter 1: Discovery of a New World

**WARNING: **This book has two versions. For the original version, start at "Original Chapter 1" and follow the chapters that say, "Original". For the latest version, scroll down and follow the chapters that have "V2" in them. It is strongly recommended that you read the version that you read last on "Agents Assemble" (Unless you're a book skipper, in which case, read that first.) It's also okay to read both versions as well. Just remember, the further you get, the bigger the differences. Thanks for taking the time to read this warning.

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

The Super Smash Bros.

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86

I do not own the Super Smash Bros. series. It belongs to Nintendo and all of its other rightful owners.

Chapter 1

Discovery of a New World

Last time in _Agents Assemble_. Jeremiah, an average teenager with brown hair and blue eyes who doesn't care how he looks, joined the Agency and got G AKA Gary the Gadget Guy, a scientist from the island Club Penguin, to join the Agency in part one.

In part two of _Agents Assemble_, Jeremiah went back to Club Penguin to get some igloo supplies. His friends, Tech Boy and Tech Girl, a boy and girl respectively with black hair and brown eyes who look almost exactly alike, also joined the Agency to help Jeremiah with his secret mission. They also, destroyed the Research Lab with some good old sibling rivalry. That is the best excuse you can get in this situation. It's also a surprise no one outside the Research Lab noticed. Anyway, after Jeremiah completed his mission, he unlocked sanitary missions. And there you have it. Now, to this story.

After Jeremiah did a couple of sanitary missions, Head Spikey, a black dog with a brown underbelly with a spiked collar, started telling him that the Agency may have discovered a new world.

"Cool," said Jeremiah.

"I'll tell you more about it when we find out more," said Head Spikey.

"Okay," said Jeremiah.

"By the way, has anybody told you what Nic's Girlfriend's name is, yet, because you've been here for quite a bit?"

"As a matter of fact, no. Nobody told me what her name is, yet."

"Well, her name is Tiffany. So down to business, head or sanitary?"

"Sanitary."

…

Jeremiah done a few more sanitary missions. After a few days Head Spikey got some more info about the new world.

"The Agency has just learned a bit more about the new world I told you about a few days ago," told Head Spikey.

"Redundant, much? You just repeated what the narrator said," stated Jeremiah.

"SILENCE! It's my Agency and I can be as redundant as I want," said Head Spikey.

"I'm just saying…" said Jeremiah.

"SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!" interrupted Head Spikey.

"So…umm…what have you found out?" inquired Jeremiah.

"The new world is known as Super Smash Bros. I'm assuming you know about it," guessed Head Spikey.

"Of course I do. After all, I played Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Melee," answered Jeremiah.

"Good. That makes this easier. Two of the Super Smash Bros. are coming to the Agency. And, if you chose a head mission tomorrow, you will get to meet them," explained Head Spikey.

"Cool," said Jeremiah.

"Yes, it is. Now anyway, head or sanitary?" asked Head Spikey.

"Sanitary."


	6. V2 Chapter 2: The Super Smash Bros

Chapter 2

The Super Smash Bros.

The next day has arrived. Jeremiah went to Head Spikey's office.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah," greeted Head Spikey.

"Hello Head Spikey," greeted back Jeremiah.

"Head or Sanitary?" asked Head Spikey.

"Head."

"I figured you would choose head," said Head Spikey.

"Then why did you even bother asking?" inquired Jeremiah.

"Simple. Routine. Now, down to business, as you already know, two of the Super Smash Bros. are coming here today. Your mission is to give them a tour of the Agency," said Head Spikey.

"_Say what? I'm only a lousy tour guide? Well, I do need to work my way up to the top first and gain his trust. If I do that, negotiations will be a heck of a lot easier. But, for now…_" thought Jeremiah.

"Okay Head Spikey. I'll go get some breakfast and give them a tour when they get here," said Jeremiah with a smile on his face that you couldn't even tell that it was fake.

"Good luck," said Head Spikey.

"Thanks," said Jeremiah as he left Head Spikey's office and went over to the Breakfast Café.

As usual, Nic and Tiffany were there. Jeremiah put on his anti-psychic helmet, which he constructed for the purpose of keeping Tiffany from infiltrating his mind. Of course, he had the experts, Tech Boy and Tech Girl, check the design to make sure nothing could go wrong because if something does go wrong, his mind can become a garbled mess. Jeremiah went over to Nic and Tiffany's table. When Jeremiah got there, Tiffany asked, "What's with the fancy head gear?"

"Why don't you try reading my mind and find out?" challenged Jeremiah.

Tiffany tried to read his mind and ultimately failed.

"That helmet blocks you from mental attacks," observed Tiffany.

"That's right, **Tiffany**," bragged Jeremiah.

"I see Head Spikey finally told you Tiffany's name," observed Nic.

"Yes he did," stated Jeremiah.

"I will find a way to break through that anti-psychic helmet as I have done so many times in the past," warned Tiffany.

"Go ahead and try. However, I warn you that mine isn't of the standard design. You will never be able to break through it," warned Jeremiah.

"I accept that challenge," said Tiffany.

The waiter arrived to take their orders. They all ordered some donut holes and chocolate milk. He left and later came back with their food. Right after Jeremiah ate, the PDA announced, "The Super Smash Bros. just arrived. Will their assigned tour guide please meet them?"

Jeremiah thought, "_What? Does this Agency just think of me as a lousy tour guide? I'll show them. It's only a matter of time before Darkness shows up and when I defeat him, everybody will be down on their knees, thanking me._"

Jeremiah got up, ran out of the Breakfast Café, and went over to the ship bay. When he got there, he saw Meta Knight and Mr. Game & Watch.

"I'm Agent Jeremiah. I'll be your tour guide today," greeted Jeremiah.

"I'm Meta Knight. Nice to meet you," greeted back Meta Knight.

"I'm Mr. Game & Watch. Happy to be here," greeted Mr. Game & Watch.

"Lets-a go! Before I steal anything else from Mario."

Jeremiah took them around the Agency. From the Breakfast Café, to the Research Lab, finally ending it with Head Spikey's office.


	7. V2 Chapter 3: Suspicion Arising

Chapter 3

Suspicion Arising

Jeremiah and the Super Smash Bros. went into Head Spikey's office.

"Mission Complete," said Jeremiah.

"Good work Agent Jeremiah. Meta Knight and Mr. Game & Watch please go to the Super Smash Bros. habitat we prepared," directed Head Spikey.

"Okay," said Meta Knight.

"See you later," said Mr. Game & Watch.

They left the office and went to the new habitat.

"Now that your mission is complete. It's screen time," said Head Spikey.

"Oh yeah," said Jeremiah.

A screen appeared and it showed this:

The screen disappeared.

"Cool," said Jeremiah.

"Yes it is. You better get going now," said Head Spikey.

"Ok. See you later."

When Jeremiah was leaving Head Spikey's office, a picture fell out of his pocket. It looked like this:

Head Spikey saw it and asked, "What is this Agent Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah rapidly picked it up and said, "It's nothing. You just get back to your business."

Head Spikey thought, "_He's hiding something. But what? And more importantly, why? This requires further investigation. Wait a minute. When Tech Boy and Tech Girl got here, he already knew them. I'm willing to bet that they also know what is going on here and their showing up after a mere day that Jeremiah joined is no coincidence either. I don't think I can trust these new recruits. I need to keep my eyes on them._"

"Well, alright then. See you later," said Head Spikey.

"Ok, bye," said Jeremiah as he left out of the front door.


	8. V2 Chapter 4: Meta Knight vs Mr G&W

Chapter 4

Meta Knight vs. Mr. Game & Watch

When Jeremiah walked out of Head Spikey's office, an agent went up to him and announced, "The Super Smash Bros. are fighting." "Say what?" questioned Jeremiah unable to believe it (at least he has a hard time believing that it's happening in the Agency). He ran on over to the Super Smash Bros. habitat. Apparently, the fight just started. Meta Knight started slicing Mr. Game & Watch. After a few slices Mr. Game & Watch jump kicked Meta Knight. The crowd was chanting, either, "Meta Knight, Meta Knight" or "Mr. Game & Watch, Mr. Game & Watch." The fight is getting intense. Mr. Game & Watch was beating Meta Knight with punches and kicks. Meta Knight finally got out of there.

Suddenly, the Super Smash Symbol appeared on the floor. Jeremiah started thinking, "_I bet Darkness is behind this. After all, who else can do something like this? Plus, the giant glowing symbol in the background is a dead giveaway._" Then, two Smash Balls came out of the symbol. They both broke a Smash Ball and used their final smash. Meta Knight's final smash is everything going dark and slicing and dicing all of his enemies. While, Mr. Game & Watch's final smash is turning into a giant octopus and moving around the battlefield.

Jeremiah thought, _I have to stop this, now. Before they destroy each other and possibly the Agency._" Jeremiah jumped into the battlefield, causing the glass of the window that was in front of him to break, and he blasted the Super Smash Bros. Symbol. It broke right when the beam made contact. Meta Knight and Mr. Game & Watch's final smash stopped. They both asked, "What happened?"

"You two had a fight," answered Jeremiah.

"We did? I don't remember anything. What about you Mr. Game & Watch?" said Meta Knight.

Mr. Game & Watch shook his head.

"It must have been that symbol. It was controlling your mind. It was using your own fighting instincts to make you fight."

"But why did it appear?" inquired Meta Knight.

"I have a hunch but I'm not allowed to tell you guys," said Jeremiah.

"Why?" questioned Meta Knight.

"It's classified information," answered Jeremiah.

"Oh. We see," said Meta Knight.

"_Only one day at the Agency and already they are keeping secrets from us. Or is it just this guy in particular. After all, I'm willing to bet that he has a lot more power than he's showing,_" thought Meta Knight.

"You two better get to sleep then. I'll explain everything to Head Spikey in the morning," said Jeremiah.

"Okay. Thanks," thanked Meta Knight.

"You're welcome," said Jeremiah.

Jeremiah left the habitat thinking,"_Just wait till Head Spikey hears about this_. _With this kind of information and thanks to the fact that I blasted the symbol apart, I'm sure to get a promotion. And I hope I do because I'm getting tired of doing 3__rd__ rate missions for this lousy Agency._"


End file.
